Generally, to display a new feature to a user or update an existing feature, a publisher must decide the criteria used to display the feature and add the code to their website or application to trigger the feature. They must then add code to their website or application to create or update the features that will be displayed. This may require modifying, testing, and releasing the website or application, which may cause delays of, e.g., days, weeks, and even months before changes may be implemented, tested, and deployed to production. This may be particularly true for websites or applications with, e.g., long release cycles or that employ third-party developers. Moreover, publishers of some websites or applications may not want to display the same features on every page, or to every visitor on the web site. For example, if the webpage template structure is robust, the publisher may be able to implement features on a per-page basis keyed off of the dimension that may be of interest to them (e.g., author name, content category, etc.), but even in those cases it may require the developer to directly add new code to the template(s) and a new product release.